Extravagance
by Nephthys Snape
Summary: Nori/Bofur. Set just before the Company leaves Ered Luin. Nori and his brothers are always kind to Bofur and his family, always helping them, providing for them. Bofur's tired of not having a way to pay them back, to show Nori how much he loves him. A portion of the treasure in Erebor would go a long way to seeing that done. Can be read as a follow up to 'Unpredictability.'


Disclaimer - For fun, not profit. Characters and world are not mine.

* * *

Bofur hummed to himself, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet as he waited patiently outside Dori's door. He'd been having meals with the brothers for years; he knew he needn't knock, but he never felt quite right just walking in if he wasn't sure Nori was already within.

He smiled brightly at Dori when the older Dwarf opened the door. "Evening, Dori." He gave him a half bow.

The silver-haired Dwarf rolled his eyes. "Get in here, Bofur. How many times . . ."

The miner turned toymaker laughed. "I know, I know." He stepped inside. "Nori here yet?" He bounced on his feet again, eyes darting about looking for his intended. He ignored the curious glance Dori was giving his behavior. Though a fun Dwarf, Bofur knew he wasn't usually a ball of energy.

"Not at the moment. He went to meet Ori at Ba… _Master_ Balin's." Dori's cheeks flushed at his near slip, making Bofur roll his eyes.

They all knew that Dori and Balin were courting one another, even if the two hadn't said anything to their families. He wasn't sure why they would hide it, but it was their business. "Need help with anything?" He asked, looking into the kitchen were pots steamed and plates waited for the table to be set.

Dori never wanted help, but Bofur always asked. The three brothers were as kin to him, did so much for him, and it was rare he got to repay their kindness. "Just sit and relax, Bofur. You work hard enough."

Bofur sat, shifting in his seat as he waited anxiously for Nori to get there. He accepted the tea Dori handed him and sipped it as he watched Dori set the table. "Are you sure you don't need help, Mister Dori?"

"I've told you, it's just Dori, Bofur. You're family." Dori didn't pause as he turned to check on supper.

The younger Dwarf sipped his tea and waited. It was at least half an hour later when Ori came bustling into the house excited about something. He was followed by a smiling Balin and a sour looking Nori. It was his 'my brother is an idiot' face, which was almost exclusively a look for Dori, blended with his 'over my dead body' face. It only made Bofur's own anxiousness double. Nori wouldn't be in the mood to hear what he had to say, of that there was little doubt, and he didn't want to get into a fight. Sometimes it took them _days_ to get around to making up, and Bofur didn't have that many days to spare.

"Master Balin!" Dori smiled. "I didn't know you'd be joining us." He rushed to set another place at the table.

"Ori was insistent." Balin smiled in return. "I hope it's no trouble."

"No trouble at all! You're always welcome." Dori bustled about, a smile not leaving his face.

Nori snorted softly as he came over to Bofur. "Hey, handsome." He leaned down and kissed the toymaker. "Been here long?"

Bofur chuckled, the question sounding like a bad pickup line at some tavern. "Not too long." He pulled Nori down beside him. "Closed up at the shop early today and spent the afternoon with Bombur and Bifur."

He felt a small tug as Nori absently played with one of his braids. It was a habit that Nori had developed not too far into their relationship. He knew Nori didn't even realize he did it, at least not anymore. "Another slow day?" Nori asked and Bofur couldn't quite read his tone or expression. After decades together, that puzzled him. He knew that the other Dwarf could hide things, but he never had with him.

"They're all slow. I'm going to have to go back to the mines for a bit." He watched as Dori and Balin tried not to stare at one another while Ori prattled on about some book or other. Truly, he didn't know why they didn't just tell everyone, unless _they_ didn't realize they were courting. Was that possible?

"You're not going back in the mines," Nori told him, voice firm. It was a tone Bofur wasn't used to having directed at himself. Nori never told him what he could or couldn't do, having lived with Dori and others always trying to tell him how to live his life. Bofur knew that personal freedoms were important to Nori.

The toymaker sighed. "I don't _want_ to go, Nori. I _have_ to go. The toy store isn't doing enough business. Bombur and Bifur won't be able to make ends meet unless I do." He reached up and took the hand playing with his braid, sandwiching it between his own. "I'll be fine, and it won't be for long."

"You don't know you'll be fine," Nori bit out, voice laced with anger. "I can help you with expenses, you know that."

"I know, Nori, but I don't want you to have to take care of us. You're always doing things for me, for us, you _and_ your brothers. We appreciate all the help, we do, and it means the world to me, but I can't keep taking handouts." What sort of Dwarf was he if he needed others to take care of his brother and cousin because he couldn't?

Nori's face clouded and he wrenched his hand from Bofur's. "They aren't handouts!" He snapped, standing in a huff. "If that's all you think of my help…"

"No, no." Bofur grabbed his arm. "No, that's not… I'm sorry, I know you do it because you care, I do, but dammit, Nori, you shouldn't have to _always_ do it!" He sighed and let go of him, leaning his elbows on his knees and doing his best to ignore the fact that they had an audience for this. "It won't matter in a few weeks. I've found a way to make sure they'll have enough to take care of themselves for several lifetimes, a way for me to be able to pamper you for a change."

Nori frowned at him before his eyes widened. "No, Bofur, tell me you didn't?" His voice pleaded with him. "Not you, _too_." The other Dwarf moved forward, face looking almost broken. "Tell me you didn't sign up for such a fool's errand!" He grasped at Bofur's hands.

Bofur wished he could tell him what he wanted. "I had to, Nori; for them, and for you."

"No!" He dropped his hands liked they burned and turned from him. "Don't you _dare_ say you did this for _me_!" He snapped before storming out of the house. It left an empty, sick feeling in the pit of Bofur's stomach, and he stared at the door not sure what to do. He'd known Nori would be upset, but something felt so final about him walking out. Maybe it was fear churning his gut, and the knowledge that once he left the Blue Mountains he might never see Nori again. All Bofur knew was he felt like someone had socked him with a mattock right in the gut.

Just as he was about to get up and try to find Nori, usually an exercise in futility, a hand on his shoulder startled him, and he looked up to see Ori standing there with a sympathetic look on his face. "It'll be okay, Mister Bofur. He'll come around."

Balin cleared his throat softly. "That's one of the reasons I'm here, actually," he spoke, looking from Bofur to Dori.

"What exactly?" Dori asked, frowning. "What's going on?" He looked torn between anger and worry, his face mottled with red as if it wasn't sure which it wanted to do, flush or pale.

"Thorin's leading an expedition to take back Erebor," Balin explained simply. "We're gathering loyal Dwarves to go with us, for a share in the treasure and the honor of reclaiming our home."

"There's a dragon in Erebor," Dori pointed out, though they all knew that. He had a way of saying things that made you feel like a small Dwarfling, and had his mood been any better, Bofur would have chuckled. Not many would dare talk to Balin like he was a simpleton.

The older Dwarf didn't seem to take offense. "He's not been seen in years. Oin says the portents are right." Balin sipped his tea. "We've not got many that wish to go, but Thorin's sent out word to the rest of our people, hoping for aid."

"You're going with him." Dori gave a nod, not seeming surprised before turning his gaze to Bofur. "And, you're going, too." His eyes were sad. "Are you sure, Bofur? It'll be dangerous, you might not come back. What about your family?"

"Um," came a soft sound from Ori before Bofur could answer. "You see… They, uh, needed someone to record the quest and…"

"Ori!" Dori looked horrified, and Bofur wondered if the Dwarf might actually faint. His skin was paler than his hair, and he swayed on the spot.

That explained the extra vehemence in Nori's reaction, and the look he'd had when they'd arrived. Had he known Ori was going… No, it wouldn't have changed his mind. The adventure would be fun, or so he hoped, and seeing Erebor for the first time would be amazing. Then, there was the treasure. Even a small portion of it, from what he heard, would be enough to set up his family for the rest of their lives and after. Three portions…

Balin guided Dori to a seat and poured him some tea before resting a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be safe. Dwalin and I will both keep a close eye on him." He didn't sound that convincing to Bofur, but Dori seemed to calm down.

"You won't have to keep him safe," Dori informed Balin, face set in determination.

"Dori!" Ori admonished as much as whined. "I've already signed the…"

The older brother held up a hand to silence Ori. "I'm going with you. I won't leave you to go traipsing across most of Middle Earth without me. Mahal knows you'll all need someone with a decent head on their shoulders, no offense, Master Balin."

Balin laughed and patted him on the back. "None taken, Mister Dori, none taken at all." He smiled, seeming pleased by this turn of events, and why shouldn't he be, Bofur thought, trying not to be a bit sour.

Sighing, he sat back and rubbed at his face. Nori was going to be less pleased than before. With Ori and Dori both going, as well as Bofur… He'd feel boxed into a corner and forced to go. Part of Bofur felt guilty for that, part of him knew deep down that Nori would have chosen to go even if only one of them was going, and the rest of him was pleased, very pleased, to know that Nori would be going as well. The ground was hard and cold to sleep upon, even for a Dwarf, and to have warm arms to rest in would help… If they made up, that was. He'd never seen Nori so upset with him, and the feeling in his stomach wasn't getting any better.

"You best come eat, Bofur, before it gets cold," Dori spoke to him, and he glanced up to realize they were all watching him.

He gave a small shake of his head, braids bouncing a little from the motion. "Not sure I could keep it down." Bofur stood, though, and walked over to table, taking a seat beside Ori. He felt cold, and his stomach was churning from the jitters that were running through his body.

"You need to eat, lad." Balin gave him a gentle smile. "I've seen the way Master Nori looks at you. He won't run from you far or long."

"He's right." Ori put a hand on Bofur's arm. "Nori loves you. You're his One." The young scribe smiled at him, earnest and confident in a way Bofur was jealous of.

The toy maker put a hand over the younger Dwarf's and gave it a gentle pat. "I'm sure you're right," he told him, though deep inside he wasn't sure.

"He'll come around or I'll thump him," Dori spoke, face set in firm lines, which were quickly erased with a soft smile as Balin patted him on one strong shoulder.

Bofur shared a look with Ori, who rolled his eyes with a smile and shook his head. "They're unbelievable," he whispered to the toymaker, going unheard by the two older Dwarves who were smiling at one another, oblivious to the fact that they were and that they were being watched.

Chuckling, Bofur gave a nod. "Aye, laddie, that they are." It was sweet to see. Dori had lived a hard life, seeing to his brothers and worrying over them. Bofur knew it was hard on the older Dwarf that they were both starting to live their own lives apart from him. Balin was a good sort, from what the toymaker could tell, and he'd do well by Dori.

Bofur reached out for the cooled tea on the table and poured himself a cup, mind drifting once again to Nori. The rogue had never been so angry with him before. Oh, sure, they'd had fights, usually little squabbles over petty things that blew over within hours, if not minutes, and a gentle kiss or knock of their foreheads and all was well again. There'd never been such anger before, Nori had never just left without saying he'd be back, and remembering the look on his lover's face, the broken fear as well as the pain, made his gut twist again.

The tea tasted sour and felt like molten iron as it settled in his stomach. Setting it aside he pulled his hat from his head and wrung it in his hands, glancing at the door. He'd never find Nori if he went after him. Nori was good at disappearing, everyone knew that. Still, sitting there with the others wasn't doing him any good, and he needed to get some rest before heading back to the mines. He'd not gotten to tell Nori he'd be starting on a shift the next morning. Probably for the best, really, that he hadn't.

"I should get back home." He pushed his hat back on his head and stood. "I start at the mines in the morning," he explained before they protested. "Need my sleep." Bofur offered them a faint smile. "Sorry about… Well, I'm sorry, Dori, bout supper. I'll make it up to you."

The larger Dwarf shook his head and stood, coming around the table to pull Bofur into a tight hug. It made his bones ache with the strength of it, and not for the first time he wondered how Dori hadn't squashed little Ori when he was younger. The lad had to be stronger than he looked. "Nonsense. You stand right there and let me find a pot to put some of this in. You're taking it home with you. And don't you go letting Bombur eat it up before you and Bifur get some." He waggled a finger at him before turning to bussle about to do so.

There was no point in arguing. Dori'd chase him down the street with it, Bofur was certain. So, he stood there and waited, taking the large pot when it was handed to him. "Thanks, Dori. Means a lot." He gave him a grateful smile. "You don't…"

"Don't you finish that sentence, Bofur, or so help me." Dori scolded him, one hand on a hip while the other pointed at the toymaker threateningly. "You're family.

Chastened, he looked down. He could feel his cheeks flush. "Aye. You're a good sort, Master Dori." He heard Dori huff and looked up and couldn't help a small chuckle and the perturbed look on the other Dwarf's face. "'Scuse me, _Dori_."

"Cheeky brat." Dori shook his head. "Go on. Get your rest, and make sure to eat. Can't go in a mine without your strength." He moved forward to walk with Bofur to the door. "And don't you go worrying about that idiot of a brother of mine. He'll come around. Master Balin's right. Nori loves you." He rubbed Bofur's arm gently.

"Aye." He wished he was as confident as everyone else. It wasn't that he thought Nori didn't love him. He just worried that it'd be too late before Nori came around. "Have a good eve, Dori." He gave him a small grin. "Find an errand for young Ori and spend some time with Master Balin, alone." His grin broadened at the flush that appeared on Dori's pretty cheeks. With a wink, he headed off before Dori swatted him, laughing softly despite himself at the huff and grumble he heard before the door closed.

His humor didn't last long. The closer he got to home, the more his stomach churned. Bofur paused just short of the toyshop, trying to calm himself and put on a happy air. The last thing he needed to do was worry his brother and cousin, the latter of which was liable to go after Nori if he thought there was some slight done to Bofur without listening to, or at least understanding, the whole story.

Bombur and Bifur weren't in when he finally did go inside, so he left the meal to stay warm near the hearth before making his way to the small flat he shared above the store with Nori. It was no surprise that it was empty as well, though there had been a small sliver of hope the rogue would be waiting on him.

Sighing softly to himself, Bofur got ready for bed and turned in, praying to Mahal the next day would be better, that everything would be alright.

Things weren't better with the light of day. In fact, he didn't see Nori for three days. Bofur threw himself into his working, spending hours in the mine from morning to late evening. It was dirty, grueling work, but his body remembered it well, and he fell into it without any trouble. The conditions in the mine weren't the best, and the good ore had mostly been taken out years before, but it would put coin in his pocket and feed his family. Bofur couldn't ask for more than that.

Still, the lack of real rest and not feeling like eating were taking their toll on him. He hid it well from Bombur, who would worry himself sick, and Bifur, who would set off in a temper. But after three long days in the mine, he was barely able to move as he entered his flat to get a bath and then join Bombur and Bifur for supper. Bombur had threatened to sit on him if he didn't come down.

He didn't expect to find Nori waiting on him in the dark, and he couldn't help but jump when the lamp suddenly lit across the room. He blinked owlishly at the other dwarf, squinting at the sudden light.

Nori sighed and shook his head before standing and walking over to him. "You really are a fool," he said, face completely blank. "I'll get the bath ready." He brushed by Bofur without further word, leaving the miner/toymaker standing there bereft of words.

Bofur hesitated several moments before following after him. He wasn't sure what to make of Nori's sudden return home. Seeing him well and whole did his heart good, but the cool indifference left him feeling hollow and cold. He wanted to grab Nori and beg forgiveness, to cry out his pain and frustration, but he didn't. Bofur watched him in silence, hoping to see something to tell him what Nori was thinking.

"Come on." Nori turned to him, pulling at the filthy clothes that covered him. "You look like you were rolling in a fire pit."

Mechanical, that described the way Nori helped him out of his clothes and into the bath. Bofur was about to tell him not to bother, that he didn't need the help, then those hands were in his hair, and the touch changed. Nori had always loved to play with his braids, and the nimble fingers were gentle as they slowly undid them, carding through the dirty locks lightly.

Bofur looked up at him, feeling the prickling of tears in his eyes and unable to stop it. He caught a glimpse of warmth in the other Dwarf's eyes as he pet Bofur's hair, but then Nori looked him in the eye, face turning blank and empty, and Bofur had to look away, unable to take it. He clenched his hands into fists under the water, body tensing.

For _days_ he'd worried, he'd felt broken. He'd hurt Nori, and he could understand that, could understand that Nori was scared of losing him, of losing Ori. But, Mahal take him, Bofur was not sorry he was doing something to provide for his family, doing something to repay Nori, doing something to let him treat Nori like a prince for the rest of their days. Nori deserved it, deserved to be laden with gems and gold and mithril. If Nori couldn't, wouldn't understand… Well Mahal take him!

Jerking around, hair catching briefly, and painfully, on a ring on Nori's hand, he turned to face the other Dwarf. Bofur was tired, sore, hungry, and sick of being anxious, of worrying. He wanted Nori back in his bed, wanted to feel arms around him and to wrap his own around Nori in turn. This was going to end, one way or another.

Nori seemed startled by the action and looked back at him in confusion. He made an aborted motion to reach for Bofur before dropping his hand to his side and looking away.

"Well?" Bofur bit out, glaring at him.

"Bofur…" Nori started, voice soft and broken. A moment later he was on his knees beside the copper tub, pulling Bofur into his arms as he tucked his forehead against the toymaker's shoulder and neck. He clutched, fingers and blunt nails digging into Bofur's back, and trembled against Bofur.

It wasn't what Bofur had expected. He figured they'd have a grand old row, to good or ill. Seeing Nori like this was worse than the anger. "Shhhh," he breathed into a peak of hair. "I've got you." He wrapped strong arms around Nori and held him tightly.

"I can't lose you, Bofur," Nori said after several minutes. "If you have to go, I'm going with you."

Bofur nuzzled at his temple, placing a gentle kiss there. "Are you sure, Nori? You don't have to."

"There won't be anything left here for me, Bofur. My brothers… you, Bombur, and Bifur… The five of you are all I have in this world that means anything. I won't stay behind while you go to face certain danger and likely your deaths. I won't stay behind and never see your smile or hear your voice again." Nori sat back and looked at Bofur with unguarded emotion. He looked vulnerable, broken… scared. Bofur pulled him back into his arms, holding him tight.

"Then we go together. We get the treasure, and we make a life of security and happiness for all of us. And if one of us should fall…" He shook his head, resting his forehead to Nori's. "We won't. Mahal won't have us yet. I've got too much left to do with you, Nori, too many memories left to make. And not even a dragon will stop me."

Nori laughed and kissed him. "Then to Erebor we go." The rogue smiled at him. "But until then, you're _not_ working in the mines. Look at all this _dirt_!" He looked at Bofur in disdain, and at that moment he resembled Dori so much that Bofur broke out in peals of uncontrollable laughter, much to Nori's chagrin. Everything would be alright. They were together, and nothing was going to change that. Not now, not ever, even if Bofur had to follow Nori into death.


End file.
